hyakujifandomcom-20200213-history
Past Villains
Lich Arc/Original Season File 7: Name: Ghost of Yakumo Status: Defeated Threat Level: C General Power Description: Possesing spriritually sensitive people. Able to use some netherworld energy based powers from previous body. Biography: Yakumo was born son to one of the leading Netherworld kings. Naturally, Yakumo had the energy of a Netherworld demon pulsing through his veins, which made him a true netherworld demon. However, he was born with the exterior of a humans, which made him a rather disliked figure amongst the Netherworld. BUt, he was still named the King after his father passed away. As Yakumo grew with age, his power and knowledge in harnessing netherworld energy skyrocketed to that of an S class demon. He soon shaped his kingdom into that of a dictatorship, forcing anyone in his kingdom to follow his beliefs or face a certian death. After raising an army for about a few thousand years, Yakumo sent his army off into the spirit world, where he hoped to gain control of both the Spirit and the Human world. However, his efforts were in vein. Yakumo's army was defeated by the army of the Spirit World. As as act of safety, the all mighty ruler of the spirit world took away the Netherworld Power Sphere, which was the main control point for the flow of all Netherworld energy, and hid it safely within his kingdom. He also placed a barrier around the Netherowrld, one in which no one could get in or out of. Yakumo soon grew weak and fertile with old age because the Power Sphere was out of his grasp. This was the reason a new king had to step in and take power, because Yakumo was too weak on his own at the time to rule over Netherworld. He soon learned to fully harness the Netherworld energy inside of him. Yakumo, along with his main soldiers/body guards, used the energy to try and slip between the cracks of the barrier. over the course of several hundred years, he managed to crack the barrier, and along with his body guards, set off into the living world to try and conquer it as the new Netherworld. In his first attempt, he managed to gain the power sphere back into his posession. However, he was fought by the main Spirit Detective of earth, and soon lead to a climactic battle over living world. Drawing near the end of the battle, The power sphere had been converted from Netherworld energy to Spirit Energy, and Yakumo was at the mercy of the Spirit Detective. However, before Yakumo died, he used whatever Netherworld energy he had left to carry his soul out of his body. His soul managed to escape his body before the final blow was struck, saving Yakumo by the skin of his teeth. He then transfered his soul into the body of a boy in a hospital nearby, re-building his Netherworld energy with passing time so he could soon have a new body to rule with. That boy was Minoru, a student at Hyakuji. While Minoru, though he had his faults, was far from a criminal, Yakumo didn't hesitate to use the body for great evil. After utilizing it to slay several students, Katase's younger brother Rhye, and the teacher Annabelle Miss Cooper, Yakumo's reign was put to an end by the intervention of an even more powerful evil entity, Shadow. Once incorporated into Shadow, his knowledge, memories, and abilities were completely incorporated into the twisted nexus of evil that is Shadow's soul. Some of the effects of Yakumo's latest incursion into this world, was the war between Spirit World and the Netherworld which ultimately was ended when the Ghost of Kyoshiro Imaru, the late leader of the Ninja Guild, launched a surprise invasion of the Netherworld with the help of Hajime Yoshima and Yosuke Urameshi and wiped out the remnants of the Nether World Army for good. Another effect was the continued scarring on Minoru as demonstrated during his fight with Ochi Zabuza in the Deep Woods. File 11: Name: Cain Status: Defeated Threat Level: A General Power Description: Various Vampiric attributes. His somewhat charming nature allows him to gain a slight influence over people. Cain possess super human strength and speed. He is also able to transform his cursed blood into a solid sword to use as a weapon. On top of all this, Cain is also able to transform into several familiar forms such as a wolf, bat, or mist. Biography: Cain was born in Europe to a aristocratic family. Much of his actual family records were lost in a fire during an accident at their family estate. What is known is that during his late 20's, Cain dissapeared. He had been sired into the world of being a Vampire and confused with his life he had wandered searching for meaning. It was in France when he first met Hiro Tsukasa. A chance encounter while Hiro was hunting a witch. Although they crossed blades as Cain defended another that exists in the dark, Cain couldn't help but find himself attracted to the man. It was from this moment on that he vowed to turn Hiro into a vampire as well. His pursuit of Hiro eventually led him to Hyakuji and in one final showdown with Hiro, he killed a young Night Breed that had befriended Hiro. In an unrelenting rage, Hiro used a dark spell that was backed by Demonic Energy to finally overcome Cain's power and defeat him. A man who lost all meaning to the world, who's dream could not be obtained, now Cain...finally...rests. File 7: Name: Professor Archibald "Rawan Nightbrand" Threat Level: A+ Status: Deceased General Power Description: Frost Bolt- Rawan gathers icy-frost energy in his hands, and launches it in a large freezing bolt that hits with both concussive force and cold/ shadow energy. This attack is very versatile, and Rawan can with a little strain fire multiple bolts at once from a single hand. Frost Nova- Rawan is capable of sending an eminating erruption of icey energy from his body, capable of freezing incoming projectively or people in place, along with forming a shield around him. The ice fades after a short time. Total Darkness- More of an aspect then a true ability, Rawan is now thrust totally in his controll over dark energies, wielding bolts of pure chaos and destruction with ease and without the need of gathering souls. He is capable of firing one bolt to multiple bolts in "barrages" with ease, and is capable of manipulating his shadow energies as he wishes. Reap- Using his dark energies, Rawan is able to summon the spirits of the dead, be it recent killed or ancient wandering spirits. Rawan cannot summon the spirits of those who were judged, only wandering “ghosts” in the world. Reaping these spirits and pulling them into his control, Rawan is able to seize their souls, These soul energies can be used in two ways: one, Rawan can twist these souls’ purpose and power, and using the proper incantations, summon an undead fiend that serves him. Rawan can also simply use these souls as energy weapons, collecting numerous souls at once sometimes to bombard foes with every greater strength. Once the souls are used in such a way, they tend to “flee”, regaining their freedom from his control, and Rawan is forced to reap new souls (or if the soul flees in the wrong way, the souls may be used again). Tainted Flesh- Rawan is able to literally expand and grow his own ghoulish flesh, extending its tainted tendril-like veins into objects, giving dark power to them. As this taint spreads, the skin grows harder and turns black, as it becomes less attached to his body thus. When Rawan spreads his ghoulish flesh over and infuses it into random objects, he can turn them into powerful weapons filled with dark power, and some objects he is even capable of firing powerful bolts of dark energy out of. In Seeing Eye- Rawan is capable of sensing some vague inner details about people, using this ability. Its more of an analzation of various senses and knowledge, accelerating senses while analyzing them all togehter to get details. It can also sense general powers in terms of magic and arcane. It also allows him to be immune to psychic mind reads. Biography: Rawan Nightbrand is extremely sadistic, and quite evil. As Professor Archibald he too seems to have a very contemptous air, showing no sympathy or remorse for his actions. Background/ Bio: Rawan Nightbrand has been dead for around five centuries. His true death didn't last long, his own dark heart even in death wove magic to bring him up from his death. He wandered the earth for centuries without purpose, until he finally one day reappeared as the old Professor Archibald, teaching at various schools until ending up at Hyakuji High. As a Lich he was able to sense great powers and possibilities in many of the students, powers he wishes to use for his own use. He serves a greater purpose now then menial evil like had in his life. In his former life he had only greed. His own dark magics ressureccted him, not truly of his own will. He could not bring himself to end his own life as he wandered, but now he seems to have some purpose unknown all, perhaps unknown to even him... Addition: That purpose was revealed one summer's night when Rawan Nightbrand summoned forth an army of undead upon Hyakuji. While the army was ultimately defeated, the fruits of all his labors in Hyakuji came to pass. He summoned the First of the Seven, Zoranari Lord of Chaos partially into this realm. This ended up being Rawan's undoing, unable to subdue the terrible of will of what he unleashed, Zoranari destroyed Rawan's body and incorporated his energy into his own. Shadow Arc File 1: Photo file: Posted Image Name: Shadow a.k.a. Project 0 Triyun Kun Status: Deceased Threat Level: S+ General Power Description: Weapon of Choice: Oni Kurasi-gama Kiji-goku Teiru Main Fighting Style: Perfect Soul No Jutsu Other Notable Features: Genetically engineered superior muscle structure, Active Oni Blood History: Shadow is the nickname given by the late Kaze Kage Kyoshiro Imaru to the Model 00 Clone of Triyun Kun grown in the labs of the JSDF's top biological research facility. At the time of the first encounter with Shadow his abilities outweighed the original Triyun's considerably. He was able to slay over a quarter of the members of the Hyakuji Ninja Guild and almost defeat both Triyun and Kyoshiro. During this encounter however Triyun's Oni blood first manifest itself. It was this blood that gave Triyun the edge to beat Shadow. However, Kyoshiro fearing the Oni blood would consume his apprentice if he killed in its rage, gave Shadow mercy. Shadow was not heard of then for several years. At the end of last summer however, Shadow returned to Hyakuji head of an elite JSDF Black Operations team of genetically engineered creatures known as the Men in Black. These creatures who were all but indestructible to even the stronger students of Hyakuji High School and nearly a match for guild hunter-nins reaked havoc on the student body. During a student field trip to the beach however, this incident reached its climax when Triyun once again located Shadow. This time Triyun in normal form proved to be the superior of the two fighters. That was when Shadow manifest he was able to now fully control his Oni Blood. Shadow then proceeded to severly injure both Hajime Yoshima and Triyun Kun before Triyun again manifest his inner Oni Blood. During the blood lust Triyun critically wounded several Men in Black, in addition to the one Hajime had managed to kill a day earlier. This was the last men in black incident it is unknown how many are alive this day or their continued affiliation with Shadow. After Shadow's failure to win at the beach it is thought that the JSDF becoming nervous pulled the black operations labs funding. They were ordered to destroy the ineffective weapon and all evidence of him. Unfortunately they had not taken sufficent measures to contain him. Somehow Shadow escaped and managed to entirely wipe out the lab. Some speculate there was assistance involved in such a feat but there is no real proof. It is known however he then briefly became a mercenary ultimate sword for hire for the Hyakuji Yokuza. It is during this time that he kidnapped Celestial Lewis in order to steal funds from the American Mafia to start whatever he was planning. After fleeing before a ninja force could apprehend him, Shadow somehow met up with the Hokage of the Ninja Tribe. The two created a trap in which they attempted to lure in Triyun Kun and Ayame Tatsuya their two strongest opponents and wipe them out. After kidnapping a student they managed to lure the two to the location, however they proved to be far more skilled fighters than either had anticipated. Not only had their data on Ayame been faulty, but it seemed Triyun had developed incredible new jutsus closing the gap with Shadow. Triyun and Ayame were able to rescue the student and escape. It was not long afterwards that Shadow appeared once again on his own. Locating the spirit of Yakumo a former king of Netherworld, Shadow absorbed his soul adding it to his own power to once again give him and advantage of his originator Triyun. He also used a forbidden Jutsu to revive the life of a young boy Rhye and make him Shadow's apprentice and personal assasin. This latter action especially hurt the child's adopted sister Katase. Rhye later went on to slay one of the student's best friends. Shadows actions finally became too much for Triyun too tolerate any longer. Seeking out Shadow for the first time Triyun used his full Oni power to enter one on one combat seeking to end Shadow's life for good. His Oni power ended up failing, but he managed to activate the full power of Great Spirit no Jutsu for the one and only time allowing him to totally demolish Shadows body. However, mysteriously he has not seen Shadow's soul disappear. Some of the older Seal Ninjas speculate that Shadow has acquired the ability to transfer bodies, though his current form is no doubt much weaker right now. Evidence of his continued existence is that recent incursion by two of his Legendary Blades against Hyakuji High School. The fact that Shadow has not yet launched a full attack to finish off his enemies is evidence of his weakness at the moment they say. It has also been revealed recently that the rogue ninja Menkong Su'un has had some sort of contact with Shadow. The exact extent or content of which is unknown. File 2: Name: Ochi Zabuza Status: Deceased Threat Level: S including second seal General Power Description: Zabuza has the ability to activate a second seal on himself that releases an inner demon. This allows him to fight on par with some of the most powerful warriors for up to 30 minutes at a time. However as it is extremely taxing on stamina afterwards his body begins to rapidly age. He wields a powerful halbred as his trademark weapon, and knows perfect soul no jutsu. He also can summon a powerful armadillo demon to his side in battle. He posseses powerful lightning based attacks to compliment his skills. Biography: Zabuza is the leader of the Legendary Blades of the Sorrowful Earth. He is known to be an ex-guild hunter nin ninja. It is also known that he has killed an entire hunter-nin team single handidly that was pursueing him. Zabuza's chief purpose is to act as Shadow's top field commander. He was one of the two ninjas responsible for attacking Hyakuji recently in a probing operation, and a principal enemy during the student's journey into the deep forest. Here it was thought he became deceased, however it seems he will soon be back to operational status. File 3 Name: Shark Man Sakusu Status: Operational Threat Level: S including second seal General power description: Sakusu has the ability to activate a second seal on himself that releases an inner demon. This allows him to fight on par with some of the most powerful warriors for up to 18 minutes at a time. However as it is extremely taxing on stamina afterwards his body begins to rapidly age. He wields a powerful multi-razored halbred as his trademark weapon, and knows perfect soul no jutsu. He also posses several water jutsus and can move through water swifter than most. Biography: Sakusu is the last members of a old Ninja clan which moved nomadically over the centuries around the oceans. They specialized in engaging in naval sabotage. Sakusu met with Zabuza on his travels to form the Legendary Blades and was allowed entry and great power in exchange for aiding Zabuza in destroying the remnants of the clan he was in. He therefore took the name Shark Man in place of his old last name. Sakusu is an extremely sadistic man, who's love of causing pain surpasses even his not so admirable peers. He participated in a raid on Hyakuji, but was routed by Triyun, Yoshi, and Yosuke. He was then encountered again by some students in the forest where he appears to have foughten the last of the Ukida clan in a battle to the death. While it is believed he was likely killed, he also like Zabuza seems to have acquired a new body. File 4: Name: Oni Hakasu Trong Status: Deceased Threat Level: S including second seal General Power Description: Oni Hakasu's powers differ from the other two Legendary Blades of the Sorrowful Earth. Being of a clan descended from Oni, he wields an incredibly heavy axe made of oni metals which dwarf even the weight of the Halbreds. He can utilize it to perform the powerful move generically called, 'Oni Slash'. Like the attack Triyun has performed on several occasions it is a sudden release of oni chakra channeled through the sharpened edge of the axe. In addition to this he posseses massive strength and has several ground crushing attacks. Finally he can go from his normal partial Oni state to a near bloodlust one using the 2nd Seal which he can sustain for an incredible 40 minutes. Biography: Oni Hokasu is a descendant of a marriage of power between a powerful Oni Warlord and the daughter of a Ninja Clan leader which secured their domination of a sizable portion of fiefdoms before the coming of Nobunaga. During Nobunaga's rise to power he ordered his leiautenant Tokugawa to wipe this threat off the map. To do so he sent the legendary Hattori clan. It is said their greatest warrior Hanzo slew a third the Oni army on that day that occupied the region. While a few escaped, most of this noble Oni bloodline was lost. Oni Hokasu was living deep in the mountains when Sakusu and Zabuza came to pay a visit to him. They persuaded the man to join the Hidden Guild of the Shadows and the Legendary Blades of the Sorrowful Earth in particular out of hatred he bore for the Hattori clan. Oni Hokasu has mostly been conducting his assualts against the Tribe therefore instead of the Guild particularly concentrating on the Hattori clans, holdings. Though his Oni blood is less potent than Triyun and Shadow's royal oni blood. One must wonder how long Hyakuji can be spared of this menace and can he be stopped once he comes. File 5 Name: Menkong Su'un Status: Deceased Threat Level: S+ General Power Description: Extent of abilities are unknown Menkong's abilities in addition to one of the largest arsenals of jutsus ever amassed include many chinese martial arts styles. He also has extensive knowledge of the darker mysticisms of Eastern Asian religons. In addition to this he posseses the true Sword of Kusanagi somehow. His abilities include many forbidden Kenjutsus which pervert the boundary's between the nether world and the mortal realm. Finally he has the ability to call forth a considerable number of snake demons and lords to his side. Biography: Menkong Su'un is one of the greatest enigmas of the villian files. Much of his life is unknown, he is thought to have spent considerable time in the country side of China and South East Asia, as well as a short time in India learning dark traditions. He is originally from China, but came to Japan at sometime within his 20s already a formidable martial artist. He quickly rose through the ranks of the ninjas and even at a time was considered an equal of the Chief Jounins and one of the closest advisors to the Raikage Kyoshiro Imaru. At this time he also took an apprentice, Ayame Tatsuya. Sometime though the exact time is not known exactly there was a split between Kyoshiro Imaru and Menkong, the only man who's vast knowledge of the world's martial arts and mysticisms could rival his. Menkong's true nature began to show and he was thought to have been defeated by his own apprentice Ayame Tatsuya. However it know appears this was likely only an illusion to Menkong's own ends. It would have been highly unlikely he could have taken Kyoshiro on in a direct confrontation so many suggest he simply was waiting out the elderly man's death. Menkong has now resurfaced as a accomplice of Shadow, who it is likely the much older and wiser Menkong is manipulating. The current theory is if Shadow is the muscle behind the Hidden Guild of the Shadows war making ability Menkong is the brains. He also seems intent on bringing his former apprentice Ayame Tatsuya back to his side as his chief enforcer. File 6 Name: 'Hokage' Otori Kenami Status: Operational Threat Level: S General Power Description: Utilizes Black Ink Blood Limit as his primary means of offense in hard battles. He can also create several chakra based arms to allow him to hit opponents from multiple angles in combat. In addition to this he has highly heightened awareness of the world around him, senses making him extremely difficult to ambush. Biography: As leader of the Otori clan, the current dominant clan of the Tribe, Kenami holds the powerful title of Hokage. He leads the forces of the tribe with great ruthless cunning. Otori Kenami was first seen in an abandoned warehouse sometime ago. There he battled with the help of Shadow, Triyun Kun and Ayame Tatsuya. He failed in his goal of destroying them there, after that not much is known about him other than that he continues to lead the tribe. What his current relationship with Shadow is is unknown some suspect an alliance but that is unsubstantiated. The Seven File 8: Name: Lord Zoranari the Netherbringer Status: Unknown, presumed trapped for eternity Threat Level: L General Power Description: His powers are diverse and immense in power. He is capable of summoning his massive blade, the Netherblade, and repairing and reforming it. He is capable of opening rifts between our dimension and the realm of the Twisting Nether. His hide is very resilient, and he is essentially eternal. He is extremely strong and muscular, and his wings can cause hurricane force winds. His mind is powerful enough to simply crush lesser-minds who attempt to invade his own. Observed Abilities- Annihilation Strike: Striking with the Netherblade, an explosion of shadow energy errupts from the blade destroying much of the area where it lands. Black Miasma: Zoranari spews black poisonous gas from his mouth, extremely dangerous and toxic. Total Cataclysm: Zoranari causes a meteor shower of shadow energy, causing millions of explosions around him or at the target area. Usually casted while flying in the air. Lance of the Nether: Engulfing his entire body in dark energy, he sends a powerful blast down towards the ground beneath him from the air. The resulting blast is, if continued, beyond the level of a nuclear explosion in magnitude, rippling through out through the attacked area slowly at first and then spreading out in every direction in a massive explosion moving faster and faster. It is strong enough to engulf nations. Biography: Little is known about Lord Zoranari, other then he is one of the Seven, legendary beings of immense power who have existed for millenia, and once ruled regions of our world. Lord Zoranari however was apparently defeated long ago, and his sword and face was fractured, and be was banished back to the Twisting Nether, and along with him the rest of the Seven all were defeated or faded from knowledge in our world. In a mad attempt for power, Rawan Nightbrand aka Professor Archibald harvested the dark energies released by his invading Hyakuji High with his undead scourge and attempted to summon Lord Zoranari to our world. He however didn't have enough power, and only managed to summon a large flamming monstrosity of black flame. The monstrosity consumed Rawan, and with the additional power became manifest as Lord Zoranari. However, the summoning wasn't totally complete. Lord Zoranari was weakened, but still very strong. Lord Zoranari was confronted by various students and staff of the school, and despite his power he was defeated. Taking advantages of his weakened state and fractured form, he was banished back to the Twisting Nether, but he cursed the town and vowed to return and destroy it all in the end. Zoranari like the others of the Seven have been banished with Yousuke Nakata to a realm of darkness. File 9: Name: Sala'rous, Lord of Flame Status: Unknown, presumed trapped for eternity Threat Level: L General Power Description: Extent unknown, but his powers seem to be related to fire, lava, and heat. He has used an ability known as "Mark of the Flame Guarder" to buff people's strength before, but he can turn this ability into the "Curse of the Hungering Flame" which causes searing pain and burns away a person's magical energies (mana, chakra, ki, it matters little). He has also opened a portal into some place of eternal fire and lava, which he vanished within. Biography: Sala'rous is one of the Seven, and was sealed away by his brother Feyrios. The two were locked in battle, when both sealed each other way at the same time. However, Sal'rous managed to lock part of his essence away in one of Feyrios' books of the arcanum, and through this book he masqueraded as Fuen Shen'yai, a Monk with mastery of seals. Using this disguise, he manipulated Triyun Kun and other ninjas, seeking training, into releasing him. Turning against his supposed saviors, he gave them their lives as thanks, and disappeared into the portal of fire. File 10: Name: Feyrios, the Ley Lord Status: Unknown, presumed banished to another realm for all eternity Threat Level: L General Power Description: Feyrios is the master of magic and the arcane. He is capable of using tons of magic and spiritual spells, and has great knowledge of spells he can't use and also of the world's ley current. Observed Spells so Far: Arcane Erruption: Spreading his hands outwards Feyrios sends out an emmense erruption of mystical energy out of his being, causing damage and pushing enemies back with the force. Chakra Drain: Feyrios drains Chakra from all things in the area. It is unknown if he is capable of using mana or other variations of this spell. Blink: With a flash, Feyrios dissappears and reappears a distance away, a short distance limited range teleportation. Teleportation: A longe range self teleportation spell. Exact range unknown. Biography: One of the Seven, he is Sala'rous' brother. Little is known about him, toher then he is very knowledgable about the Seven's affairs. He stated that the return of Zoranari, no matter how short it was, has heralded the awakening of the rest of the Seven, and Zoranari's re-return. His motives are unknown, but he is now reportedly re-mapping the world's ley flow to "bring out his fountain." Feyrios says he will likely be attempting to recreate his lair and also reawaken his minions and lieutenants. Fey'rois like the others of the Seven have been banished with Yousuke Nakata to a realm of darkness. File 12 Name: Seismos Status: Destroyed Threat Level: S+ General Power Description: Immensely physically strong; Immense physical endurance; Capable of causing minor seismic earthquakes with Elemental power. Biography: Seismos is a lieutenant of Sala'rous, resurrected coincidentally when Sala'rous was preparing to awaken the "flame of Mount Hayaku". He is a large being composed of rock held together by elemental force, and thus has power over earth and immense strength/ durability. Apparently Seismos was defeated long ago around the time of the fall of the Seven, according to him by "three strikes of a blade". Who or how he was defeated is currently uknown. Triyun managed to break Seismos into several pieces with one of his mystical attacks, but it is unknown if Seismos is dead. File 13 Name: Ticheras, Tainter of Souls and corrupter of man Status: Banished to another realm for all eternity Threat Level: L General Power Description: Has the power to controll and taint souls, using them for malign purposes. He is capable of using a Seal of Darkness to imbed demon souls in humans, and can also raise the dead using his dark powers. He has both a human form he uses often and his true devil-like appearance. Biography: Was sealed along with Aethon away by the same being that defeated Seismos countless years ago. Ticheras is devil-like in appearance, and was unsealed along with Aethon on the peak of Mount Hayaku by Sala'rous, using their powers to help Sala'rous open his realm in exchange for being unsealed. Ticheras and Aethon are partners, working together. His voice is described as very dark and masculine, powerful. However his energy filled voice is decided terrible in its power, compelling. File 14 Name: Aethon, Tainter of Form and abomination of nature Status: Banished to another realm Threat Level: L General Power Description: Power over plants Biography: Was sealed along with Ticheras away by the same being that defeated Seismos countless years ago. Aethon is a beautiful woman with thorn-like hair that swirls around her body like a garb. The thorns are unnatural and like cruel barbs. , and was unsealed along with Aethon on the peak of Mount Hayaku by Sala'rous, using their powers to help Sala'rous open his realm in exchange for being unsealed. Ticheras and Aethon are partners, working together. Her voice is described as very feminine and beautiful like her, but very cutting and unnatural, the corruption evident in every word. File 17: Name: Kel'Shand The Demonic Flute Status: Presumed Banished to another Realm for all Eternity Threat Level: L General Power Description: Has control over sound, for in fact it's main body is the sound the Demonic Flute plays, and thus by moving its sound it moves its body. Anything within the reach of the sound is in the reach of Kel'shand Biography: A member of the Seven freed by Feyrios. Was absorbed by Yosuke-Jigoku Nakata like the rest of the Seven. File 18: Name: Yousuke-Jigoku Nakata Status: Banished into another realm for all eternity Threat Level: L+++, may have achieved a power even higher if he hadn't been defeated. General Power Description: Has controll over all of the Seven's powers and more. Can seal and absorb the powers of the Seven. Biography: Yousuke-Jigoku Nakata is essentially the spawn of Yousuke-Tenchi Nakata. Zoranari had destroyed the village of Tenchi Nakata and made him watch, then released him as a final punishment. However, Tenchi Nakata purified himself in order to be able to use divine abilities against the Seven, and sealed them away, defeating them before passing away as a result of his sacrifice. Jigoku Nakata was the evil and humanity that Tenchi Nakata threw off. Jigoku Nakata lived in the shadows of the world for many centuries, and slowly took his shape of Nakata once more. Jigoku Nakata manipulated Rawan Nightbrand into releasing Zoranari in the first place, which set off the events that started the awakening of the Seven once more. Once they were all released in entirety once more, Jigoku Nakata appeared and sealed their power away and absorbed it, taking on their powers and much more. He slowly "digested" the powers, his control on them solidying over time. Had he completed his controll over them, he'd have become a living god, just what he wanted. However, he was defeated by intervention by the students/ teachers of Hyakuji, and he was sealed away by Zoranari's own powers into the Thirteen Abyssal Gates, which lead to an abyssal realm that he cannot ever escape. Gwang Arc Name: General Gwang Abilities: Dark Bishamon Sword Gwang has super speed, strength, tons of chakra based fire power the works. He can fire energy from his hands in large quantities, move really really fast, and can definately beat you in an arm wrestling contest. But these are just the base for all his other much more terrifying abilties. First Gwang through his vampire DNA can regenerate any part of his body that is lost. In order to truly kill him his entire corpse must be utterly burned away (though if you damage him a lot like Triyun and then Ayame did in the last fight he takes some time to fully recover), otherwise with blood he just can regain his strength and form. Which brings us to his next ability he can feed off of blood to heal and gain knowledge from that blood to add it into his own powers. He's been known to target famous fighters to steal their abilities in this way. Gwang can also assume the form of anyone he has fed on as well as the darker animals of this world. You know that bat outside your window... yeah that's him. All the people that Gwang has killed or has been responsible for the death of (which is a lot, though its a little low now cause Hayate did a number of them in when he and Triyun fought Gwang the last time) can be brought back, either with little energy as a zombie soldier to protect him or if he has sucked enough of their blood as a greater familiar of which he bestows upon them great power. And of course what vampiric menace can be complete without being able to send massive amounts of Earth upwards to impale the populaces on stakes. With his demon blood he also has some impressive abilities, the most notable of which is he can create a barrier in one location to contain his enemies or keep them out. It can also be used to mask his presence. He also can create a poisonous miasma which will hurt weaker characters with just that alone. Transforming into his full demonic vampire bat form he becomes even stronger. He can fire his ultimate attack in this form which is basically a massive death beam, it hits a target and drains their life force and adds to his own. He can bring into existence in this form the "Dark Bishamon" sword, a corrupted counterpart to Hoshitatsu-sureiya which is going to be pure badass. Biography: Little is known of the man's mysterious past. He was born to a North Korean army captain and his wife during the Korean War. As his father rose through the ranks, he ensured his son got into top schools and he trained to become and officer, eventually travelling to Moscow where he studied organic chemistry and molecular biology. Upon returning he entered into the Rogue States bio-weapons secret program. Rising up through the ranks he learned martial arts during this time exceedingly well. Eventually after the collapse of the Soviet Union he became head of a secret project financed by the survivors of the collapsing empire to create new weapons based off both genetic engineering and a occult harnassing program the Soviet Union had captured from the Germans in World War II. This project came to the attention of the Japanese and American Governments with some seriously grave concern. 4 years ago 3 ninjas Triyun Kun, Hayate Ichiru, and Yoko Imaru were inserted by the Americans into North Korea to dismantle the facility. Gwang ultimately managed to take the three hostage, but when they escaped about a month in a half into their captivity Gwang now genetically modified with Vampire genes and demon genes ended up fighting their team leader Triyun Kun in a one on one match. Triyun wouldn't have beat Gwang normally but he managed to trap him in a room and set off a nearbye prototype nuclear bomb destroying the facility and presumably Gwang as well. Gwang's history ends there until recently when he returned as a rogue coming to Japan. There he fought Triyun and Hayate as well as Ayame Tatsuya. Among the three they managed to heavily damage him and wipe out his base leading a ninja guild full scale invasion of it. However, Gwang was not caught and travelled around the world in his coffin regaining and perhaps gaining new strength. Recently Gwang has created some incarnations of himself as well to further his power. While he himself has not been seen since the incident, they have become a terrible force. Name: Colonel Su Hong Xi'a Equipment: Axe Breaker Sword Abilities: Su Hong has recieved corrupted Oni blood which makes him especially unstable and prone to violent rages. There attempts to steal Triyun's genes while he was imprisoned and put them in the colonel were hardly successful in producing a stable warrior. This ruthless killer became a Yazan Gable style ruthless killer as a result. He has massive amounts of physical strength and chakra and uses it as raw power rather than with skill. He however has managed to pull off the "raging soul tear blast" a slightly more wasteful but much stronger form of the Raging Soul Storm. Biography: Gwang's second in command, he is a ruthless field commander who during Triyun's captivity in Gwang's camp had been the first to recieve treatement of combined demon blood with his oni transformation gene. As a result he gained tremendous strength in a corrupted oni form. However in that form he cannot quite control his power because of its impure nature. Name: Karura Gender: Female Powers/Abilities: Super Strength - Karura is gifted with strength far greater then normal people. She is able to lift 500 pounds with ease, with only one hand. It has yet to be revealed how far this strength can go though. Cat-Like reflexes - very agile and nimble Rapid healing - Karura is a fast healer (and is also known for having a high threshhold of pain) so much that even when stabbed in both arms with swords, she will not flinch nor will blood splatter much. She also wields a custom made katana, that weighs a whopping 500 pounds. Due to her strength, normal weapons broke when she used them, so she requested one that would never break, bend nor need to be sharpened. With the right force, it could cleave a person in two. Personality: A care-free person at heart, who is slightly flirty. She always seems to have this smile on her face, no matter the circumstances. She is always searching for a worthy opponent to her skill. In fact, she doesn't really care much for the money she makes, as long as the fight is worth it. other tidbits include her enjoying alcohol and teasing comrades. Bio: A wanderer every since she was little. This cat-girl is quite the mystery, as she just showed up out of the blue, with a contract with General Gwang to help him with his plans. Skilled with the sword and unarmed combat, she only wishes to find a decent opponent. Perhaps at Hyakuji, she would find one. File Name: Kaoru Intellectual/Athletic/Average: Intellectual Powers/Abilities: This girl has an odd sort of power granted by the amulet around her neck. In the depths of the green gem lie a seemingly bottomless amount of vines, though they aren’t noticeable to the human eye. With a simple touch, the girl can call the tendrils out and use them for battle. They seem to have a life of their own, and squirm even without direction from Kaoru. There are several variations of the vines, and they shift from form to form without warning. From a normal, smooth vine, to one covered in thorns that hold a mildly powerful poison. Personality: Kaoru is a very…Complicated…individual. Bound by the necklace she wears around her neck, the innocent childish persona has long since been lost in the depths of the spirits possessing said amulet. She can switch from the sweetest person ever, to a crazed killer at the drop of a hat. Her moods are erratic and change without warning and without her consent. Occasionally, and very rarely, the real Kaoru will grasp control, but is normally very quickly subdued. Bio: This girl’s life was cut very short, after stumbling upon a certain necklace. She’s been alive for an untold number of years, her body lead by the sprits dwelling within her amulet. Name: Unit 556 Powers/Abilities: Heavily armed and heavily armored suit of power armor. Y-rack launches small, yet powerful heat-seeking missiles (x20), cannon on shoulder fires heavy rockets powerful enough to level buildings (x5). Side armor holds 10 thrown grenages (five on each hip). Jump jets allow for short-periods of powered flight, but are mostly used to cover great distances in jumps, as its name implies. Hand carries a large machine gun for regular use, and a hand-flamer for close-encounters. Also extremely strong, able to lift twice its weight and can punch holes through concrete. Unfortunately, with all of the heavy weapons and armor weighing it down, it is relatively slow and relies on a finite fuel and ammunition supply. Personality: Cold, calculating, it is not the usual trigger-happy soldier usually associated with heavy artillery. It uses his weapons precisely and exactly, and cares not to waste ammunition. Its first priority is his mission, and will stop at nothing to have it accomplished. Its subordinates also know never to step infront of its path because Unit 556 tends to walk towards smoldering buildings and craters. Bio: Genetically Engineered Super Soldier in Powered Armor. (GESSPA) Name: Xenos Powers/Abilities: He has power over electricity. His main attack is a distance attack in which he sends lighting strikes at his enemy with extreme speed. Also, with the aid of his katana, he can channel his electric powers into it and use it to add a "kick" to his sword strikes. Personality: Softspoken and rather mysterious, Xenos does as he's told without asking any questions. He is able to kill without feeling any remorse or regret. Being powerful and ruthless, some can even take the extra stretch and call him heartless. Why is he like that? He'll never tell... Bio: A wanderer by nature, Xenos travels in search of something special to him. Making no friends or even allies, no one really knows who Xenos even is. He associates very little with people, and only necessary or ordered to. Recently however, Xenos stumbled across General Gwang, who needed mercenaries to do his dirty work for him. Accepting the offer, Xenos began working for Gwang, killing and doing other not-so-pleasant missions for him. Name:Ririan Firytai Powers: A well developed power passed down through his family’s line happens to be the ability to create a whip using Chakra energy found coursing through the body. The whip is really powerful, but can only be used for short amounts of time. Other than that, he’s rather fast being that he’s trained most of his life to fight and use his powers correctly. Also, there is the ability to turn into a small bunny/cat, also known as a cabbit. This ability isn’t used very often since it is a last ditch effort to retreat from something dangerous, and running away isn’t something Ririan likes to do. Personality: Although Ririan ((a.k.a. Ri-ra-chan)) looks really adorable on the outside, he’s got a small anger problem that tends to get him in trouble. Scratch that, he has a giant anger problem that gets him in tons of trouble. He’s stubborn and angry a lot, but at the same time, he can be naïve at times. He’s not exactly gullible, but he believes things that aren’t always true, and sometimes, he lets his curiosity get the best of him. One of his favorite things to is taunting people and then being mean to them. Bio: Growing up in a hard household with a drunken family member never served anyone well. As Ririan developed into a young man, his childhood was fraught with fights and cold words spread among family members. If anything was worse than his family, it was how sick he got before his dad left. After that happened, things just went downhill until he had to leave at a young age. He developed his powers during this time as he tried to escape the family that ruined his life. Because his father gave him this gift, or curse, he focused all his energy on making it strong so he could beat out the old man if he ever found him. Ririan traveled the countryside of Japan for a very long drawn out time, until he reached his 21st birthday. This was when he started working for someone who could help him find his father. He was hired for his skills with his powers, and tested to kill someone on command. Now, you could almost say he’s a lapdog with a bite. A month or so after joining up with his new “master”, Ririan finally found what he was looking for. His father had a new family, and a new, happy life. But the drinking persisted. Instead of doing things honorably, he took the short cut through his father’s murder. He snuck into his house late one night when no one was home, and killed his father in his sleep. The man was found a few days later and no evidence has been found that could point to anyone close to the man. Of course, there are some rumors. Like, how the neighbor could’ve sworn that a ghost from the man’s past slipped in and scared him to death. Name: Cobra Leader Abilities: Is a Ghoul so he can take many hits before being taken down, organ damage alone does not work, he also has unworldly strength making him extremely hard to win against at close range. Cobra Armor: Cobra Armor is new prototype cybernetic armor that has a neural uplink feeding ghoul soldiers data much quicker and provides a boost to their strenght making them even harder to bear. They also have advanced optics and much improved defensive armor. Weapons: 1 50 Caliber Armor Piercing Machine Gun 1 Double Edged Electric Charged Attack Pole 2 Vibro Daggers Gwang Arc/Side Story:Team Psyche Member One Name: Fury Status: Deceased Threat Level: A+ General Power Description: Mastery of the element of Fire; Capable of swimming through lava as long as he can hold his breath. Biography: A member of the Japanese elemancer team "Psyche", Fury was part of the invasion of the Hyakuji Elemancer tower. Fury died in battle, taking the life of his opponent Fong during it by activating his suicide bomb. Had attempted to destroy the tower by increasing the lava flow below the tower so Joy could topple it. His personality reflected his name in that he was always angry, finding only anger on the battlefield. Member Two Name: Joy Status: Unknown, presumed deceased Threat Level: S General Power Description: Mastery of the element of Earth; very atheletic and flexible, and skilled at using poisoned knifes. A master seductress. Biography: A member of the Japanese elemancer team "Psyche", Joy was part of the invasion of the Hyakuji Elemancer tower. Joy combated a small team of students at once, barely avoiding their attacks, though she managed to poison Yumil by means of seduction. She escaped the tower, but presumbly was killed by her superiors in order to clean up their failure. Her personality reflected her name in that she was perpetually happy, finding joy on the battlefield. Member Three Name: Sorrow Status: Deceased Threat Level: A++ General Power Description: Mastery of the element of Water; Skilled at using a service pistol. Biography: A member of the Japanese elemancer team "Psyche", Sorrow was part of the invasion of the Hyakuji Elemancer tower. She battled the aquamancer Meriru, and was defeated. Upon her defeat she comitted suicide by means of activating her suicide bomb. Her personality reflected name in that she was perpetually engulfed in sorrow. Member Four Name: Fear Status: Unknown, presumed deceased Threat Level: A+ General Power Description: Mastery of the element of wind; A skilled helicopter pilot and gunner. Biography: A member of the Japanese elemancer team "Psyche", Fear was part of the invasion of the Hyakuji Elemancer tower. Fear piloted the group's Chinook helicopter during the final confrontation, using his wind powers to his advantage. Fear made a hasty retreat with Ego from the battlefield. His name reflects his personality in that he enjoyed nothing more then causing others to be afraid. Presumed executed by his superiors so as to clean up their failure. Member Five Name: Ego Status: Unknown, presumed deceased Threat Level: S++ General Power Description: Mastery of the element of Electricity; A master swordsman and close combat fighter. Biography: A member of the Japanese elemancer team "Psyche", Ego was part of the invasion of the Hyakuji Elemancer tower. Ego battled both elemancers Iola and Yasei, being forced into a retreat to the rooftop. There he managed to kill Yasei by cutting him in four, before making an escape with Fear. Presued executed by his superiors so as to clean up their failure. His name reflects his personality in that he was extremely egotistical and proud. Shadow Games Arc Name: Bakura Status: (Deceased) Threat Level: A General Power Description: Due to being a part of Hiro for so long, Bakura has access to similar levels of magical powers. However, his primary sphere of influence is control over the Shadow Realm. He can summon it at will and while present all magical energies are heightened to frightening levels. Due to the Millenium Ring he may also seal away souls automatically into solid inanimate objects for holding. Like all who bear a Millenium Item he may initiate Shadow Games. Biography: Little is known of Bakura's actual history. He was alive during the time period the Millenium Items were crafted in Ancient Egypt. What is known is that as a young child his village was burned down for harboring a small group that opposed the Pharoh. Bakura, saved by his Mother, ended up being the only survivor to a massacre that intended none. It was at this point that, in his desperation, he called out for help, for the strength to take revenge. The call was answered by an entity known as Zorc, a rarely known Egyptian God of Destruction. Taught the nature of the Shadow Realm by Zorc, Bakura took up being a Tomb Robber to get by always trying to work towards his goal. During his life in Ancient Egypt he became so well known many legends began to spring up about the Bandit King: Bakura. Eventually, when older, his path would cross with the Pharoh he despised so much. Though in truth the Pharoh had been too young all those years ago and the burning of the village had actually been ordred by another, Bakura blindly channeled all his hate at him. Knowing there was little to stop such rage, the Pharoh had Bakura's soul sealed away within the Millenium Ring and then had the Ring buried in one of many hidden tombs to keep such evil from surfacing again. All the years trapped in the Millenium Ring, Bakura has slowly moved forward planning to find a way out, gather the Seven Millenium Items and ultimately use their power to awaken Zorc. Since Hiro's accidental discovery of the Ring, Bakura's plan has been moved ahead by leaps and bounds. Now, with students unknowingly fueling his plan by engaging in Shadow Games, his own original body thanks to a Sacrifical Ritual using the soul of Crazy Ayte and all the magical powers that Hiro once knew... Bakura knows that the time for his Master's awakening grows very near. After gathering the Seven Millenium Items and ressurecting Zorc, Bakura was quickly sentenced to death by his master as a final tribute to unlock his full god-like powers. Having dissapeared into a massive beam of dark energy from Zorc it is assumed that Bakura no longer exists in this world... whether he is truly dead or merely lurking the dark corners of the Shadow Realm remains a mystery. Name:Zorc Threat Level: L Powers Description: Being fucking huge: He was exceptionally massive. Regenerations: He could regenerat at an increadibl rate. Most of the time healing as the attacks hit. ??? Bio: ???